Eridan Of the Opera
by Nekobishi
Summary: With the ubrubt absence of Nic Cage , who else is to take his place other than Sollux Captor , the shy dancer with amazing vocal talents ? No mature warning YET


Sollux stared at the Huss in amezement .Did he really want him to sing?To

understudy for Nic cage? Obviously John was having a fit , but Sollux didn't care , he was to shocked

to say anything.

"Well he's just a dancer!He probably can't sing at -"

"He can sing".

Bro cut off Betty , with a thump of his katana.

"He has had a genius instructor."

"I say!How can that be!You are all madmen!" Lord English cut in.

"He will sing!"Bro exclaimed as he held up a smuppet.

Everyone was silent as they saw the plush rump . It's squishy roundness captivating everyone.

Dave broke the silence , standing up with a fluff of his tutu .

"Dude , go . We all know you can sing."

Sollux grabbed Dave's outstretched arm shakily as he stood up , nervous as hell.

"This is an outrage Dave!I mean Nic is so perfect how could we replace him?" John exclaimed,still

upset and in shock of Cage's abrupt leave. But everyone carried on as if he had said nothing.

"MAYSTRO." Betty Crocker yelled, as she waved her baking spoon.

Gamzee the pianist shuffled unaware to the piano and sat down .

"Sure motherfucker...i mean man , this is almost as much of a miracle as faygo."

He plunked the starting key .

Sollux took a shakey breath , and started :

_Think of me _

_Think of me foundly_

_When you've finally died_

_Don't try to kill me_

_once in a while , pleathe try to rethitht me blood-_

"ENOUGH" Bro yelled , with yet another one of his katana thumps.

"You are an insult to the master of the opera house!-

AGAIN."

He took out yet another smuppet , making sure to look it straight into Sollux's eyes , not moving to put

it away. Gamzee was slow to realize what was going on , and took a swig of his purple faygo , before

he noticed the stares he was getting.

"Oh you guys right , the motherfucking miracle ,I remember that -Makes us all get like this motherfuckers ."

He started to play where they had left off , so Sollux continued :

_When you find , that ontthe again you long _

_to rip your heart out and to bleed_

_If you'll ever fail at the attempt_

_thpare a though for me . _

_Think of all the thingth I did to you_

_Don't think about the way _

_I tortured you._

"Golly!That was marvelous , don't you think? This lad's got talent!"

Lord English began .

"Alright then everyone , we have main characters to kill , get your asses moving ."Was the final order

Hussie gave.

Sollux stood back stage opening night , ready to go out and sing like he never sang before.

He heard his Que from the Orchestra , as Dave patted his back , and he stepped out onto the blinding

white light of the stage . He stood there mistified , almost missing his starting note , if Bro had not thumped his almighty otaku blade. He began his song , singing each

line more and more surely of himself , until he was so full of his own energy he felt as if he would burst right on stage . He forgot of the thousand people watching , the

heat on the stage , the sweat encasing his body . He forgot of the smuppet in Bro's hand , watching his every move. He just sang , poured his feeling and emotion into

every phrase , word , and note . When he had finally ended , the crowd roared with applause , giving him a standing ovation , he bowed , a huge grin on his face he

couldn't wipe off .

As he excited the stage , he found Dave and Bro .Dave patted him on the back saying-

"You did awesome man , just like I said you would."

Bro finally put his smuppet away , seemingly down his pants , but as it made no lumps , he couldn't tell were it REALLY went. He stuck out his hand .Sollux looked at it

cautiously before grasping it with his own , and before he could fully read the situation , he was being ultimately bro hugged by the large man in anime shades. After

what seemed like fiveever of being breathlessly squished nearly to death , the big man let go , turned , and walked away with tutu Dave on his heels.


End file.
